Famous
by Thxzein
Summary: [TodoMomo;; Capítulo Único] Famosos no se consideraban, pero la atención que llamaban les hacían sentir así, quizás esos disfraces no habían sido los ideales para pasar desapercibidos.


**Famous TodoMomo**

**E**staba concentrado en la misión principal que consistía en descubrir el escondite de la Liga de los villanos –que ya estaba dado por hecho gracias a Yaoyorozu– y rescatar a Bakugou, pero era inevitable desviar sus pensamientos al ver como la gente lo veía a él y a su acompañante. Y no los culpaba, él también lo pensó al principio cuando salió del probador con su disfraz del macaco.

Los disfraces ocultarían un poco el hecho de que eran unos niños, pero llamarían la atención aunque no quisieran. Momo era un claro ejemplo, se veía tan madura con el peinado y el hermoso vestido que hacía resaltar toda su belleza femenina, para su desgracia, porque no era el mejor de los momentos ya que los borrachos depravados no pasaban por alto tanta elegancia y Todoroki tan sólo prefería retirarse antes de lamentar lo que podría hacerles a los hombres esos. Porque él estaba convencido de que Yaoyorozu merecía mucho respeto.

—Llamamos mucho la atención Yaoyorozu —dijo cuando ya se encontraban caminando por el centro de la ciudad junto a muchas personas que gracias a las explosiones causadas por el enfrentamiento de los héroes profesionales y los villanos, salieron para evacuar el área.

—Es cierto —murmura colocando su mano en el pecho y viendo a varios lados— Aunque no lo comprendo muy bien ¿A caso no nos vestimos normales?

—Quizás no —murmuró— Yo lo veo bien, pero tal vez nuestras ideas de camuflaje no son las más acertadas para pasar desapercibidos en un barrio tan bajo como éste.

—Tiene razón, fue mi error. Pero al menos el rescate de Bakugou-san salió bien, los chicos deben estar más adelante buscándonos, hay que darse prisa Todoroki-san.

Él asintió y le extendió la mano, cosa que Momo sintió como algo extraño por parte de él.

—Hay muchas personas, si tomas mi mano no será fácil separarnos y pasaremos juntos a través del mar de gente —se excusó.

—Bien —asintió la chica y sin decir nada más sujetó la mano de Todoroki en busca de los demás.

Por el camino Momo iba acomodando con su mano libre los lentes que llevaba puesto, como si no quisiera que nadie la reconociera, pero la verdad era que sentía una extraña vergüenza al estar de la mano de alguien como Todoroki a quien admiraba mucho. Y sus lentes se sacudían en cuanto atravesan tanto gentío entre permisos y abran paso que decían.

—Si sigues haciendo eso creerán que somos alguna especie de famosos que se están ocultando de los paparazzi —habló Shouto en cuanto llegaron a una zona más despejada, por una gran pantalla estaban transmitiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo con la Liga de villanos y los héroes.

—Lo siento —respondió apenada.

—Llamaré a Midoriya para saber dónde están.

Después de la llamada y reunirse con sus compañeros, presenciar lo que fue la gran batalla entre el temible All for one y el aclamado símbolo de la paz, Todoroki y compañía buscó a la policía para que Bakugou pudiese ir con ellos.

—Bien, nos vemos en la escuela —dijo Kirishima.

—Están concientes de los problemas que tendremos ¿verdad? —la voz de Momo sonó con cierto temor al mismo tiempo que mostraba molestia ante la situación. No le gustaba la idea de infringir las normas pero aceptaría las consecuencias, de todas formas nadie le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello y la había obligado a colaborar con la alocada idea de Kirishima y compañia.

—Sí... —musitó Izuku con la cabeza gacha— Pero nadie de nosotros salió herido y evitamos pelear.

—Eso no es suficiente —murmuró Iida.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. —esta vez habló Shouto y vio a Momo acomodar su cabello— Vamos a quitarnos los disfraces ahora que ya terminamos con esto, Bakugou ya se fue con la policía, nosotros debemos volver a nuestros hogares.

—Todoroki-san tiene razón, vamos a cambiarnos para dejar de tener tantas miradas en nosotros —apoyó Momo, aún sin entender el porqué llamaban tanto la atención, habían personas que estaban vestidas con cosas más llamativas y nadie los veía.

—Pensé que era el único que lo había notado —rascó su nuca Izuku.

Mientras buscaban un lugar para cambiarse las ropas Todoroki y Yaoyorozu aún hablaban de los acontecimientos que habían presenciado.

—Espero que para la próxima no elijamos disfraces tan llamativos—Shouto aflojó el cuello de su camiseta, su peluca la había perdido hace mucho.

—Quisiera que no hubiera una próxima vez —contestó Momo acomodando sus lentes— Esto... Todoroki-san ¿y si nos tomamos una foto?

—¿Por qué razón lo haríamos?

—Sé que no es el momento ideal pero me gustaría tener un recuerdo de esta extraña experiencia, aprovechando que nos vemos muy bien —sonrió tímidamente. Todoroki aceptó sin más, no es como si tomarse una foto en esos momentos fuera un pecado.—Gracias, se la enviaré en cuanto llegue a casa... Eso si usted quiere, claro.

Ella desvió la mirada con pena y Todoroki entendió que tal vez le daba una impresión de demasiada seriedad y que no querría la dichosa foto. Pero era todo lo contrario, en realidad aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le gustaría tener la foto en su teléfono.

—Está bien.

Yaomomo sonrió satisfecha y después de eso cambiaron de ropas y regresaron a sus hogares. Con el pasar de los días y el anuncio de que ahora estarían viviendo en la Yuei como medida de Seguridad para los estudiantes a causa de los acontecimientos recientes, Momo sintió un gran alivio cuando Aizawa confirmó que aunque merecían la expulsión no tomarían tales medidas.

Entre concursos de quién tenía la mejor habitación y terminar de desempacar, Momo se sobresaltó cuando recordó que aún no enviaba la foto.

—Lo bueno es que he terminado de desempacar. Se la enviaré ahora mismo y ofrecere disculpas por el atraso —dijo para si misma. Y lo hizo.

A los minutos recibió el simple _gracias_ de Todoroki a lo que ella sonrió con un casi imperceptible sonrojo al salir de la aplicación de mensajería y ver su Fondo de pantalla, donde la foto de la vez que fueron _famosos_ resaltaba.

**Está bien simple este OS pero la verdad me gusta mucho escribir cosillas así 3**

**Pienso que cualquier cosa le sienta bien al TodoMomo.**


End file.
